


Here we are In the future, and it's wrong

by Jessbk27



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lapis Lazuli Needs a Hug (Steven Universe), References to events in previous episodes, Steven's Gone (Steven Universe), There's Spinel for a moment (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: "I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change."Unfortunately for him it changed, just for the worst.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

There he was, his friends all poofed, no one but him and this unknown villain.

As he gets hit once, a second time, then the third.

He falls to the ground looking up to see the pink gem.

"Dad, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl.. I'm sorry." There, the well known hero Steven Universe.

_Was officially dead._

"Aren't you going to get back up?" The pink gem laughs, but then slowly notices.

"Hey! 'Hero of the galaxy'" She backs up, dropping the Rejuvenator.

"No no no no no no, hey! Steven Universe! Get up please!" She tries to wake him up, but it never works.

A gem walks up behind her, a Lapis Lazuli.

"Hey what are you.." She then notices Steven.

"Is he breathing!? Did you do this?"

Then something happens, his gem gets detached from him.

Steven but this time, he's all pink, like that one time White Diamond separated them.

"Steven Universe!" The one with the heart shaped gem yells.

"That isn't him.." 

"What do you mean it isn't him?"

"He's pink, he is never pink"

Then he moves.

"See he's fine!"

**"Heartbeat... Negative... Body... Compromised... Lungs... Deactivated."**

"Conclusion... **I'm gone** "

Another gem walks up.

"Hey, what's taking you so..." The green gem analyses the situation.

An unknown gem, a Lapis on the floor crying, and two Stevens.

He stands, he then walks to the Rejuvinator that's on the ground.

He picks it up.

"Steven what are you doing?" The Lapis walks back

Then without anything in his eyes, He hits the pink gem once, a second time, then the _third._

"Steven!" Both the Lapis and the Peridot yell out.

He picks up the gem, proceeding to shatter it.

But then a third gem comes up behind him.

"You can't shatter gems!" It turns out to be a Bismuth.

"What are the Crystal Gems for if not to prevent that."

He looks at her with a blank face

"Errr.. Is he okay?" She asks the two gems behind her.

"Are you two okay?" Pointing out the fact that not only Lapis but also Peridot are on the floor.

"Can anyone explain to me what's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the gem's house and decide what to do with Steven.

"Well.. If no ones gonna tell me whats happening, lets just go back to their house."

"And, uhh.. Figure out what to do with Steven..s?"

She then picks up all of the unformed gems.

Then they pick up the corpse that was once Steven.

They all follow Bismuth to The Crystal Gem's house, including the other Steven.

They walk in, the gem with the rainbow colored hair puts all of the formless gems on the table.

"Now, what are we gonna do about the injector?"

"We can try to pick it up, Lazuli can use water to try too lift it." The Peridot suggests

"I can use my metal powers."

"I'll look after Steven"

Peridot looks behind her too make sure that Lapis is following, it turns out that she wasn't

"Lapis we should go"

_"I can't.."_

Both of the gems look at her with confusion.

"What did you say?" The Peridot stands by the door

"I can't leave Him behind." The Lapis collapses on the floor

"That's fine we can all look over Steven." The Peridot becomes enthusiastic.

"Wait... Where did the other Steven go..?"

The pink one exits the bathroom.

"I guess that answers my question.."

"Don't call Him **Steven**."

"He's nothing more than a fake."

"We don't know that for sure" Bismuth lays her hand on the Lapis's shoulder.

"Fine!"

She turns toward the fake Steven

"If you are the _'real'_ one then bring Him back!" The Lapis yells

"I know you have healing tears! He's told me before! He's healed me before!"

The "False" Steven goes over to the previous one, the real one.

He forces a tear. It falls into the gem that should be there.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing happens.

The three gems look at him, hoping, praying... But nothing at all.

"He's not coming back.." The Peridot backs up

"That's impossible!" the Lapis grabs Steven.

"Bring Him back! I know you can!" Shaking him.

"Woah! Let's think of different options on how to bring him back."

"He's gone"

"What did you just say?" The Lapis brings water out from the sink.

 _ **"He's gone!"**_ He yells

The water falls with the Lapis no longer controlling it.

"Who are you..?!" The Lapis tries to move, but cannot.

The Peridot somehow gets back up.

"It's not the matter of **who is he** , it's the matter of **what is he**.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This FanFiction is based off of this, so please go check it out! https://suaugonewrong.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not the matter of who is he, it's the matter of what is he.." 
> 
> The Peridot was right. "What is he" was the true question.

"That can't happen!"

"Remember! He's not a normal gem, he is a Diamond." The Bismuth tries to stand.

"He's never had that power before!"

"How do you know that?"

The door slams

"Did He just leave?!" The Lapis walks without any struggle.

"Lazuli!" 

She opens the front door. 

There he was, looking at the sky.

Easy to attack, but she could never attack Steven.

Even though she didn't think it was him, she still couldn't, she didn't have the strength or will.

"If you are going to attack me, then do it." He responded with a dead monotone voice.

"You know you shouldn't just ask someone to fight you." 

She knew she wasn't talking to Steven, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he could be like him.

"Look, I'll give you a second chance." The Lapis lays her hand on his shoulder.

They both walk back inside.

The two gems were shocked, they both thought that Steven would come back with her gem.

"You two 'settled' it out?" 

"For now at least." She chuckled

"But really though, what are we going to do with them..?"

"We can't do anything with the... Steven we knew."

"I guess this is the Steven we'll have to live with now."

The Bismuth goes over to the table to inspect the Rejuvenator.

"What is that?" The two gems speak in unison

"A Rejuvenator."

The two gems gasp.

"You mean.."

"It must've took them out." She points to the unformed Crystal Gems.

She lays it back on the table

"And that pink gem did it."

"Pink gem?"

The Lapis picks up the heart shaped gem.

"Steven hit her with that."

"It looks like a Spinel?" Bismuth states

Steven goes over to the Rejuvenator.

"Hey what are you doing with that!" The Peridot tries to stop him.

But then, he snaps it in half.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did he just snap it in half?!" The Peridot yells.

"Don't freak out! It could be a good thing." The Bismuth tries to calm the Peridot down.

"How about we try that one option that Peridot suggested?"

"Okay, you two can go see if you can lift the injector, and I will look out for Steven."

Both the Lapis and Peridot exit, but another person enters.

It was Greg.

"Where is Steven?" He tried to steady his breathing. 

"He is fine." But he wasn't.

Greg looks over at the couch.

"Steven!?"

"Look, everything is gonna be okay!"

"He's not breathing."

"Okay, some things are gonna be okay.."

The pink Steven approaches.

"Another Steven!?" Greg hides behind the Bismuth.

"Fine, things are not okay." 

"Is there more?!"

"No, only two... Well, really only one.."

"How about Stevens healing tears!?"

"We've tried that."

"How did this even happen?"

"This gem caused it." She picks up the Spinel.

"And this.." Then Picking up half of the Rejuvenator.

"Gah! What is that thing?!" He backs up, then runs away from it.

"That isn't even all of it.."

The door opens revealing both the Lapis and Peridot.

"Did it work?"

"It didn't." They both spoke in unison.

"Hey! Steven has super strength!"

"We can try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I get that the pacing is a little off and it's pretty short.. But I might (I have no Idea if I will) make the next chapter way longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Only the three of them went out to the injector, while Greg decided to stay in the gem's house.

Upon going to the injector, it looked liked it was going further into the ground.

"Uhhh.. Should we be concerned about that?"

"It happened when both me and Peridot tried messing with it."

"So, that's when we thought that 'hey we could use Stevens help here about now!'"

"Try to lift it up." Lapis backs away from the injector.

He 'tries' to lift it up while the other gems are trying to cheer him on.

"Come on! You can do it!"

The Peridot begins to use her metal powers.

"You got this."

The Lapis begins to use her water powers.

It starts lifting, until it just went even further in.

"How are we even going to lift this thing up?!"

Then something starts to ring.

"What is that?"

"It's coming from Steven!"

He pulls out his phone, it's Greg calling him.

He accepts calling him.

"There is something wrong!" The voice from the phone yells.

"Greg is in trouble!"

They all race to the gem's house.

"Greg whats wrong?!"

It appears to be a Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire and a Amethyst.

"What are all these different gems doing in this strange place?"

"Pearl!" The Bismuth calls.

"Oh thank god, you're here!"

"What happened?!"

"Well the gems started reforming.."

"Wait isn't that good?" The blue gem walks beside the Bismuth.

"Well.." He points to the four other gems.

"This can't be..."

Then a fifth forms.

"Yippee! I'm so excited to meet you!" The Spinel begins to wrap her arms around everyone in the room.

"This will be fun-" The Pearl gets interrupted by the door opening.

"Steven!"

He looks at the Spinel.

"Steven don't do what you're about to do!" The Bismuth tries to change his mind.

He walks closer, while Bismuth is struggling to move.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" The Spinel smiles.

He punches her right in her gem, cracking her.

"Ow... Can we retry that?" The form poofs.

"Steven! Stop what you're..."

He already _**shattered**_ it.

The four other gems look at him.

"Steven what did I say to you..."

He stares with a blank expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a little break between this chapter and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFiction is based off of this, so please go check it out! https://suaugonewrong.tumblr.com/


End file.
